This invention relates to a liquid dispersal device and, more particularly, to a manifold device for the dispersal of a liquid from one end of a supply line.
Manifold devices are known for receiving liquid from a single inlet or supply line and dispersing that liquid over a much larger area. For instance, such a device is shown in Swiss Pat. No. 314 448, dated July 31, 1956, wherein a tapered deflector is employed and toward which the outlet of a supply line is eccentrically directed. The tapered deflector diverts the liquid outwardly toward a plurality of slots in a peripheral chamber which surrounds the open manifold area about the supply line. However, such devices are prone to blockage which results in a variety of problems.
Specifically, it would be desirable to provide a liquid dispersal manifold device for dispersing liquids having a high concentration of solids, as well as liquids which tend to form deposits, both of which are prone to cause blockage in the device. It also would be desirable to provide a device which is substantially independent of the power of the liquid flow. Such a device should be extremely simple yet very effective for breaking up the flow of liquid from the supply line and to disperse the liquid evenly over the bottom of the manifold.
This invention is directed to solving the problems and satisfying the needs described above.